Devil-kun to Patisserie-chan
by seta souji
Summary: College ficlet multi-chapter — [kiri/saku/niou] A patisserie at a local café near a university has a broken heart, and Niou steps on the pieces. REVISED!
1. day 1

**ages**

Kirihara Akaya: 21  
Niou Masaharu: 22  
Ryuzaki Sakuno: 19 (almost 20)

_Devil-kun to Patisserie-chan_

_one._

A mahogany-haired girl meekly poked her head out from the kitchen entrance, watching the patrons at the café enjoying the pastries and sweets they're having. A tiny smile forms on her lips; pleased. Just like most chefs, she loved to see people eating her food and get positive feedback about the creations she put her blood and sweat into (not literally). Leaning an arm against the doorframe, her expression grows distant. Her passion for baking is just an escape from the hurtfulness her heart bared. Whenever she doesn't productive, memories of a broken heart comes back to haunt her.

"_Ryoma-kun…why won't you call me by my first name? We're engaged, ne?"_

"_Hn, will you quit nagging me about that?"_

"…_and we've been engaged for two years now."_

"_What about it?"_

"_Are we going to get married soon?"_

_A scoff, "I have too much going on! I, unlike you Ryuzaki have a career I have to think of!"_

_A flinch, "…is your career more important then me?"_

"_Tch. I've had enough of this." The man walks away without another word._

_"…you coward…Ryoma-kun," she weeps._

"Ryuzaki-san! Will you make more of your infamous macaroons?" A gentle but amused voice snapped her out of thought.

"Coming right up manager-san!"

Ryuzaki Sakuno whirled around and gives the manager a smile as sweet as her notorious molten lava cake they sell here at this café. The manager winked at the little baking prodigy then leaves the kitchen to handle the front of the café. Sakuno sighed and got to work on those macaroons she promised the manager. She's very thankful for this job; after canceling her engagement, she had no way to support herself and had to rely on her skills in the kitchen to get her back on her feet financially.

Sakuno skipped out on going to college because she wanted to follow her ex-fiancé and his professionalism as a tennis player. He's never in one place for too long, often flying from country to country to take part in championships and such. Its funny how being in love can blind you from more important things and priorities.

The mahogany-haired girl pushes a tray of pastries into the oven and wipes the sweat from her brow. The kitchen is hot.

CRASH.

The sound of shattering glass erupts through Sakuno's ears. "Eh?" Its coming from outside. Curious, the little patisserie went to check it out.

"Manager-san what is going on?" Sakuno asks as she emerges from the kitchen.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T CATER FOR OUR UNIVERSITY!"

A flash of furious deep forest green eyes and unruly raven locks came to the patisserie's vision. He is making a huge fuss in the dining area and Sakuno can see her patrons becoming uncomfortable from the male's outburst.

"S-Sir…please don't make a scene…" The manager clumsily tries to reason with the man. This isn't good, the manager and Sakuno both basically have one in the same trait. They're both easily cornered and klutzy when it comes to aggressive people. Sakuno gulped and walks to the manager's side. "Um sir? Can we take this elsewhere? Outside maybe?" Angered green eyes lowered, sizing up Sakuno.

"Hah?" The man sneered.

"Ryuzaki-san…" The manager gave his chef an apologetic look.

"I'm concerned about my patrons. So if you would like to talk, kindly take it outside please!"

Oh my god. That took all of the courage she could muster to stand up to this man! She's sort of proud of herself! If it were the right time, she would have a full blown giddy grin right about now.

The man scratched the back of his head, scowling. "…alright. But I want to speak with you, miss patisserie." Said patisserie blinked. "M-Me?" She suddenly doesn't feel strong and powerful anymore… Before she could decline, the man yanked her outside the café so they could chat. Oh geez! What did she get herself into?! Once a trouble/accident prone will always be a trouble/accident prone!

Sakuno squeaked when he finally let go of her wrist, practically throwing her hand away. She rubbed it tenderly. S-Shit…she couldn't even look at the aggressive man in the eye. She has experience with these kind of people before; they sense fear - and she's radiating a lot of that fear at this moment!

"Mn…"

"Your café is supposed to be catering at the university's Halloween party but that jackass manager says we're not on the list! What is with that!"

The University? Sakuno perked up. Oh right…the café is extremely close to the University so most of their customers are students.

"I-I see…"

"Well? What are you going to do about this?" Even though Sakuno isn't looking at him, his angry stares still hurt.

"I suppose…since I am the head chef that I can schedule you back in…but payment would almost double because of late notice."

"GYAH! Seriously…?" The man scratched his head furiously. "Shit, shit, shit! That's going way over the budget!" The little patisserie slowly glanced up at the older man. He look in a total panic, completely different from that angry lad moments ago.

His eyes brightened as if he just got a brilliant idea. "How about I find you helpers!"

"Eh…?"

"Yeah! That would make things cheaper, ne?"

…It would make the preparations and such less time consuming. This man is a patron of hers too so she does want to make him happy as well. She gives it a little thought before agreeing to his proposition. The girl gives him a hesitant nod of confirmation and a light smile. "Alright." The man grinned widely. "Awesome! I'll give you three people including myself! My name is Kirihara Akaya by the way!"

"I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno. Come back with the helpers after work alright?"

Sakuno wasn't expecting the hand the male student held out. Being polite, she takes it and shook hands with him.

"Will do!" His eyes shined with glee.

She just now noticed how lovely those emerald eyes were.

**—**

******—**

**—**

Niou Masaharu and Marui Bunta were the helpers that came with Kirihara-kun. They are very pretty boys… they makes Sakuno feel plain. She hasn't been into looking 'pretty' since her breakup. Honestly speaking, she had always been an arm candy for her ex. Nothing more, nothing less. She doesn't have a reason to get dolled up anymore.

Niou-kun liked to pick on her and steal her chef's hat. He put fake plastic bugs in the pastry batter and other childish pranks; it makes Sakuno wonder if he's even serious about being a helper! Needless to say, she isn't too fond of the prankster.

On the other hand, Marui-kun is totally serious about sweets but he kept eating and tasting the pastries!

Sakuno sighed deeply. She'll talk to Kirihara-kun about those two after the day is over.

"Hey Ryuzaki."

Sakuno looked up from the bowl of batter she is currently whipping. Niou comes to her vision and panic rushes through her; quickly she doubles over and holds the bowl, covering it with her body. "P-Please don't ruin this one too Niou-kun!" She may look ridiculous but Niou-kun had ruined three batches of batter already! Ingredients are expensive. He should know that Kirihara-san already went over the budget for the catering so the money for ingredients would come from their own pockets. Again, Sakuno doesn't think too fondly of Niou-kun. He reminded her of a certain arrogant ex. He even addresses her the same way that _he_ did.

The white-haired male chuckled. "No worries, I won't." His reassurance didn't convince her. She eyed him suspiciously.

A hand reached out to her face, wiping residue of whip cream from her cheek. "You got a little something there. Messy patisserie-chan." Confusion struck the younger girl. Niou smirked and licked the cream from his finger. Sakuno flinches; gritting her teeth she smacks the batter-filled bowl on the helper's head. Sakuno tremble in fury, this man has been harassing her since they started!

Kirihara and Marui who were minding their own business stared eyed-wide at the girl who dared pour goopy batter on their Trickster friend. Did this chick want a death sentence?

"St-Stupid!" Sakuno attempted to yell but it turned into a puny squeak. Teary-eyed, she runs outside from the back-way to get fresh air and cool herself down.

"Wait Ryuzaki-chan!" Kirihara ran after the girl. In all honesty, he's impressed by her. She stood up to Niou-sempai. He knew his sempai had an eye on her and planned to have a trickster's field day with her the moment they met. He didn't expect the chef to snap but to take it like a ditzy pushover and pretend nothing was wrong.

Sakuno rested her back against a brick wall in the back of the café. She heard Kirihara-kun going after her and felt somewhat happy that someone actually gave a damn. "I'm…sorry that you had to see that Kirihara-kun." She kept her eyes glued on the ground and her arms folded.

"Heh you kidding? That was awesome!" The male grinned cheekily and gave her a thumbs up. "If Niou-sempai gives you hell after this, I'll protect ya!" Sakuno stared at Kirihara for a moment then snickered, gently shaking her head. "Thanks Kirihara-kun…but I ran away like a dog with their tail between her legs."

Dog? Kirihara's brows furrow. No, dogs have vicious fangs and claws. He can't picture the little sweet little chef as a dog at all. She is not a bitch like a certain Tachibana (Grrr…), a classmate of his at the university. The male leaned against the wall beside the mahogany-haired girl. "You are so not a dog! More like…A sheep! They are cute and puffy but have horns that would knock the daylights outta ya if you make them mad!"

Sakuno's eyes soften. Although he's aggressive at times, Kirihara-kun can be very friendly and comforting. "Thank you," Sakuno whispered sweetly. "You're very kind." She stared directly into his eyes with a thankful expression.

A rush of blood shot up to Kirihara's face. Hell! Even his ears are glowing! He snapped his head to the side and laughed off his blush. "Ahahahaha! Of course! A-And I'll get different helpers tomorrow. Niou-sempai and you don't see eye to eye, yeah? And Marui-sempai eats everything!"

The chef giggled. "I'm glad you understand. I should go apologize to the batter-head now."

"Heh! Call him a bastard if you want! I won't tell anyone."

The two entered the kitchen as Niou washes the batter off his hair with Marui helping him.

"Ahh…such a waste. I wish I could've eaten the batter…" Marui whined while scrubbing Niou's head.

Niou ignores his redheaded friend and continued washing out his hair.

"Um…Niou-kun?" The petite girl drew the attention of both male. Niou whipped his head back, rudely splattering water over every present in the kitchen. "Yeah? You got something to say to me?" Niou smirked in expectation. Sakuno frowned. She lowers her head to a short bow and maturely apologizes despite Niou's smugness.

"I'm terribly sorry. It was rude of me to dump a bowl of batter over you."

"And I'm sorry for eating cream off your face." Sakuno's eyes widen she stares at Niou's amused face in disbelief from his carefree apology.

**—**

_moments prior to the apology_

_**—**_

"_Keh you got owned by a little girl, Niou." _

"_Oh shut up and help me tubby." _

"_I'M NOT FAT!" _

_Eye roll. "Whatever. Hey what's that?" Niou picked up what looks like a book with cutouts of things from magazines and such. He flipped it open and it automatically turned to a page that's bookmarked. A cute floral dress caught his eye. Its safe to assume this is a dream book filled with things a girl would want. Marui blinked. "Should you really go through personal belongings Niou?" _

"_Why shouldn't I? I go through yours whenever you're not looking all the time!" _

_The red-head growled. "Bastard." He turned away and looks for a towel to help Niou with the batter on his head. While Marui's back is turned, Niou snuck the booklet into his bag._

******—**  


******—**

Sakuno finally arrived at her small single bedroom apartment at around 10:00. She cleaned up the whole mess in the kitchen without the help of her so-called 'helpers', to which took a few hours, give or take. She also took time to try and find her missing scrapbook which unfortunately she couldn't find. She hoped no one got their hands on it 'cause that would be embarrassing. Exhausted, she takes a quick shower and went to bed almost immediately.

She dreamt of her dream wedding...ones where all little girls usually dream of. It turned into a nightmare once she saw the groom.

**—**

note: le gasp Sakuno as a patisserie that doesn't involve MaruSaku! I may add a bit in ;) who knows. And who knows if I'll continue this :X maybe if I get enough feedback/reviews.

**word count: **2,111


	2. day 2

**warning: contains lots of cuss words and demeaning insults. there is also a _tiny_ reference to Persona 4**

**D**evil-kun to** P**atisserie-chan

_two._

Niou Masaharu counted the wad of cash in his hands. The amount was his collection of other kids' lunch money through the years and he had saved up quite a ransom. He didn't know what to use the money for the longest time, simply saving it for emergencies. Although being the intelligent man that excels in nearly everything, he knows exactly how to handle an emergency situation without the excessive use of cold hard cash. It doesn't take half a brain to keep calm because throwing a tantrum wouldn't solve dire situations. The white-haired trickster has thought of spending the money on himself but the only things he buys are things to use for tricks/pranks. Those aren't very inexpensive.

So now here he is at his desk inside his room, staring at the contents - eyeing a jeweled necklace in particular - inside the scrapbook that is spread out on the hard wooden surface.

People try to figure Niou Masaharu out but he's just too unpredictable at times. The move he's making now is one of those oddball times.

"Moshi-Moshi? Yeah, I would like to place an order on a few items."

The trickster flipped his cell phone shut after he finished ordering things off a catalog and began to admire the scrapbook. Its truly childish looking but that is what made it have its charm. Pictures of pastries are glued and tapped on the front of the hard cover along with cute hello kitty stickers, and the edges are encrusted with pastel colored sparkles. Its basically modeled to look like a cookbook that a Middle schooler made in Arts and Craft.

"I'll make your dreams come true, Ryuzaki."

**—**

_yesterday_

******—**

_Sakuno browse around the shelves and cupboards, searching for something as Kirihara and his friends were about to depart out of the kitchen._

_"Where is it…?" Sakuno mumbles to herself, not expecting anyone to overhear her. Kirihara stops midway out and takes a glance behind him at the young chef crawling around on the floor looking through every nook and cranny. "Ryuzaki-san? Are you looking for something?" He turned around and crouches beside the mahogany-haired chef. Sakuno shook her head and smiles at Kirihara, touched by his concern._

_"It's just a dream scrapbook that disappeared somewhere. I swear I left here somewhere…"_

_Kirihara hummed in wonder. "I don't think I've seen it… What is a dream scrapbook anyways?"_

_Sakuno's face turned pink. "U-Um…-" She looks at the floor, slightly embarrassed. "-It contains things I want…but is impossible for me to have at the time. So I like to cut out those silly wants and paste them inside the scrapbook so I can be motivated to get closer to my dreams one day!"_

_Kirihara blinked._

_Sakuno's face heated up when she hadn't heard Kirihara-kun utter a single word yet._

_"S-Silly isn't it? Hahaha…" She nibbled on her lower lip. "I know it's childish of me to have something l-like that…but…" Most people she reveal her dream book to thought of her as childish. The person who expresses the most negatively to that scrapbook was her ex-fiancé. She can feel her eyes growing damp as thoughts of her flawed traits that were never lived down by a certain someone spun in her mind._

_"I think it's pretty cool."_

_A male voice broke her tight grip on her inner thoughts._

_"Eh?" Sakuno's glossy eyes stared at Kirihara. He rubs the back of his neck._

_"Ah… Are you crying because you can't find it? I'll help you look, I guess."_

_Sakuno kept silent for a while as Kirihara scrambled to look around the kitchen. Warmth stirred up inside her. Is this what it feels like to be accepted? She knew this feeling once, long, long ago._

_Niou had stayed behind; spying on them but only up until Sakuno explained the reason for the scrapbook. It surprised even the Trickster that there is still such pure innocence in an adult woman who was only almost two years his junior. There was certainly something about her that interested him and Niou didn't like to leave stones unturned._

_**—**_

_present_

_**—**_

A smirk played on Niou's lips. Even though Kirihara and Ryuzaki have both requested he stayed behind for helping duty in the café for today, it does not mean he wouldn't have other options to see Ryuzaki. Buwahaha! The little patisserie-chan can't get rid of him that easily! He won't allow it.

When the little patisserie walked through the doors of the café early morning, her face was absolutely priceless, seeing Niou Masaharu in a waiter uniform, cleaning and wiping up the tables. The new employee at the quaint little café stood up straight, adjusting his bowtie as he stares charmingly at the shellshock girl.

"Good morning, Ryuzaki." Don't count Niou Masaharu out just yet.

OH MY GAWD. No. Hell no. HELL NO. What is this b-bastard (excuse her language) doing here? Early morning when the café hasn't even opened yet… with a dirty damp rag in his hand…cleaning… Sakuno would assume he broke in but burglars don't break in and CLEAN. Maybe if Niou-kun were the worst excuse for a burglar ever or…he took a job here. Sakuno breaks out in cold sweat. She does not want to come to work and see this migraine-prone manic from every morning of everyday (aside from weekends).

Sakuno hasn't uttered anything coherent yet.

Niou raised a brow. Did he break her?

There was silence between them. Niou's lips curve downward. He always thought she was the polite and formal kind of gal. "Cat got your tongue? Or brain?" He rudely waves his hand in front of her face.

Smack!

Sakuno surprised even herself. She didn't know she had enough gall or courage to actually hurt someone… "Sorry…" After the hasty apology the chef brushed pass Niou and headed to the kitchen as quickly as her legs can take her. Niou stared solemnly at her retreating back before the kitchen door slammed shut. He sighed. He didn't even get a chance to tell her the manager hired him because he would be gone for the week and even though the manager trusts her with the café, he's worried that she'll be vulnerable without a male there to protect her from dangers, such as thieves.

"Heh, she must really hate me."

Niou nursed his tender hand. Damn. For such a small girl she sure knows how to hit. He brought his hand up to his mouth, pressing his lips against the stinging spot and hums. He liked getting a rise out of such a pretty little thing. He wondered how far he can push her.

Soon a sweet scent hit his nostrils. Ah. She must be baking.

He'll check on her later. Right now he will finish setting up the café.

A half hour passed. Sakuno has not made the move initiative to get out of the kitchen yet. Niou's patience - although long - is wearing thin. He knew she had a childish trait but surely she couldn't be so immature towards her dislike to him that she wouldn't even check to see how he's doing on his first day. Tch. Woman. The icy-eyed males' lips purse firmly.

"Oi Ryuzaki!" The kitchen door flew open as Niou busted into the kitchen.

Sakuno squeaked, dropping a batch of freshly made cookies on the tile floor, scattering everywhere. "Mou! What a waste…" Sakuno gave the person at fault a short glare (which was more of an angry pout) then drop on her knees to pick the cookies up. Niou twitched. He's in the wrong and yet it felt so good to earn that cute expression she just made. URG. HOW CAN SOMETHING SO WRONG FEEL SO DAMN RIGHT?

"I'll…pay for them." He got on his knees and helps her pick up the crumbled pieces.

"…I wasn't talking about the money," She mumbled sadly.

Niou swallowed hard, understanding what she meant. God. He can't believe he's about to do this… THE BITCH BETTER APPRECIATE THIS. The male takes a piece of the crumbled cookie and stuffs it in his mouth, mentally grimacing. Sakuno gaped stupidly at him. The sweet dessert tasted absolutely delicious but it does not change the fact that it had been on the ground. Urgh… He bet Marui would have no problems eating delicious cookies off the ground. In fact, he would eat all of them in two seconds flat. Maybe Kirihara would too…from what he's observed so far, the brat has taken a shine to Ryuzaki.

"What?" Niou snapped at her.

"…You're weird."

Niou almost fell over. He ate a freaking cookie off the ground to make HER happy and that is what he gets?

"If you don't shut up, I'll eat stuff off your face again."

Panic struck Sakuno, quickly wiping her face when it doesn't have anything editable on it. Niou smirked, amused by this. She is still cute and what's more is she doesn't even try to be. It comes natural to her.

"D-Don't…"

"Don't, what?"

Her cheeks puffed out. "You've been eyeing me like…you're going to eat me! Do I still have food on my face?" She continued rubbing. Niou choked from her choice of words. EAT? Did she know how sensual that sounded? The male waiter highly doubt it… He began to rethink her words. Hm, he wouldn't mind "eating" her per se. She is very attractive and he liked petite girls with long hair. Niou can't really tell by her oversized chef jacket, but by observation she is a bit lacking in the chest area… Her legs make up for that however.

"Niou-kun…?" She has already gotten back up on her feet. She held a hand out to him and he takes it, pulling himself back up too. He bet she would beat him with a rolling pin if she knew what he was thinking about.

Niou chuckled. "Before you hid in the kitchen, I was about to tell you that your manager is away for the week." Sakuno knitted her brows. That made sense, no wonder why he isn't here. Niou continued, "So we'll be all by ourselves for the entire week~." Color drained from Sakuno's face from the sudden realization. She'll be working alone with someone she's not fond of…for a whole week. Damn it.

A mischievous gleam lit in her eyes. "That would mean…I'm your boss the week!"

"…What?"

Sakuno had an "innocent" smile plastered on her face. "I'm the head chef and basically co-manager. Niou-kun is just a worker."

Niou returned the smile. Damned wretch outwitted him! And yet, he somehow finds this unbelievably sexy. Thick tension filled the kitchen air.

"It seems that way…"

"Oh! We're opening soon. I should get the rest of the pastries ready. Please leave," Sakuno said in the most sickeningly sweet yet condescending tone. A low growl let out from Niou's throat as he smirked excitedly.

That little bitch.

**—**

_after work_

_**—**_

Kirihara came with two different helpers, a reluctant Sanada Genichirou and surprisingly, an old friend of Sakuno's, Tachibana An. They haven't seen each other since An's last year of Junior High at a girl's tennis tournament. They faced against each other and had the most intense match Sakuno had ever experienced that year. Kirihara was surprised that his bitchy classmate and Sakuno knew each other. He only brought her along because she volunteered and she is in the same committee as him and Sanada-sempai. He does not even know if she's a good cook or not. The raven-haired male was also surprised to see Niou-sempai working as a waiter at the café. Why didn't his white-haired sempai tell him anything?

Sakuno smiled genuinely as she catches up with her old friend. Apparently she and Momoshiro-sempai are still going out and are talking about settling down. Kirihara scoffed at that because they're the same age as him, marriage should be the last thing she and Porcupine-head think about.

"Shut up! Kirihara-kun is jealous because he's forever alone and no one loves a gigantic ass like him!" An crossed her arms, glaring at her classmate.

Niou laughed hysterically. "So true!"

"N-Not! I'm happy to be a bachelor!" Kirihara growled. He really hates Tachibana. She never let go of the chance to bruise his ego.

Sanada grumbled and decided to ignore his noisy colleagues focusing on trying to tie the strings on his (frilly) apron. If anyone dared make fun of him because of this girly apron, there would be hell to pay.

Needless to say, no one dared.

Sakuno and An worked side by side beside each other the whole time. Sakuno taught An how to knead dough properly. An has never kneaded dough in her life. She decided that it was fun and she absolutely loved Sakuno's job.

Kirihara was stirring a bowl of batter at the other end of the kitchen, taking glances at Sakuno every few minute or so. It was so obvious that it was almost painful to see Kirihara trying to be discreet. Luckily for the raven-haired male, Sakuno was too absorbed in her conversation with An-chan to notice the male innocently checking her out.

"You should come to the Halloween party/festival at our school, Sakuno-chan. Our class is doing something stupid because it was last minute."

"Hm? What is your class doing?"

An sighed exasperatedly. "Some anonymous idiot suggested a 'Group Date Café'-" Kirihara tensed up. Niou eyed Kirihara. "-What the hell does that even mean? And guess what? Everyone in our class voted for it!"

Sakuno snickered. "I agree. What is that? Is it like speed dating?"

An rolled her eyes. "That's what the class rep asked. I can't believe the teachers approved of this too."

The White-haired waiter briskly walked over to his stiff underclassmen. "Hah. You were the one who suggested that 'Group Date Café' thing, aren't you?" Niou whispers quietly. Kirihara quickly looked away. "…Maybe. I didn't think anyone was going to vote for it! It was either that or a lame effortless video room."

The yummy aroma of cinnamon rolls cast all over the air. Everyone look to where the scent came from. Sanada Genichirou finished numerous batches of the most divine cinnamon rolls in existence. They look more scrumptious then the cinnamon rolls from this café.

Sakuno gasps and clasps her hands together, looking at Sanada with eyes of admiration. An was doing the same.

Kirihara and Niou twitched.

Girls like men who can cook.

Huh.

…Somehow Sanada is now prepping between those two girls now. They both giggle and compliment the older college student. Lucky Bastard. Lucky Lady's man Bastard.

Kirihara sulks as melted chocolate over boiling water. Niou was never the type to console people…he needed to say this though. The white-haired male clamps a hand on Kirihara's shoulder. "Don't worry brat. Sanada is just…one of the girls now."

"NIOU!"

They strangely felt better after that.

Nearly everyone left after they finished the whole catering process. Kirihara, Niou, and of course Sakuno stayed behind. Both of the male look like they want to say something to the young patisserie and are waiting for the other to leave first.

Sakuno stretches her limbs after a long work done. She can't wait to go home and take a well deserving hot bath.

"Niou-kun, Kirihara-kun, thank you for helping me with cleaning up."

"Not a problem Ryuzaki. I work here after all. …I don't see why the brat stayed behind."

"I happen to be her employer for the catering so it was only natural, sempai."

They growled at one another.

Sakuno blinked, oblivious to the animosity lingering.

"W-Well I'm going home now. I'll see you tomorrow at work Niou-kun." She made a move to leave.

"WAIT!" Niou and Kirihara shouted in unison. They looked at each other and frowned.

Sakuno stopped abruptly, glancing at them.

"Um…Do you guys want to talk to me in private? I'll see you tomorrow morning so whatever it is you want to tell me Niou-kun, it can wait, yeah?"

Kirihara's face brightened and he grinned, taking Sakuno's hand and lead her outside through the back so they can talk in private. Niou scowled. He had his fist clinched so hard his knuckles turned white. He dug into his back pocket and pulled out a necklace jewelry box. "Ungrateful little girl." A shadow casts underneath his eyes. Niou set the jewelry box down on a counter and leave through the front door.

"So did you find your scrapbook?"

Kirihara actually cared about that? How sweet…

"No… But I'm sure I will soon, thank you for asking."

"O-Oh… well if I find it, I will give it to ya right away!"

Sakuno giggles. "Thanks a lot. Is this what you wanted to ask me?"

Kirihara scratches the back of his head, grinning boyishly.

"Somewhat. There's more!"

"I'm listening."

The male takes a deep breath.

"I was wondering if…you would 'accompany' me to the festival at the University."

**—**

note: This chapter centers more on Niou! Ooh La La~. Is that sexual tension I sense Niou-kun? ;) You bad boy.

I may turn this fic into a multi-chapter rather than a three-shot. More reviews means that I'll be popping out chapters like a soda machine!

**word count:** 2,851

review replies  
**Girl-luvs-manga:** Wheeee first reviewer! Thank you! I totally will!  
**Ruka-Yuuya:** Oho~ Don't worry about them not remembering for now. I have something planned! XD And your prediction was correct! Sanada and An are the new helpers :)  
**6879760:** omg first of all I got to say that I love your penname. numbers are awesome. And shoot :( I don't wanna give anyone any toothaches! ;_;


	3. day 3

**warning: contains a slightly bitchy Sakuno with a backbone. **

_Devil-kun to Patisserie-chan_

_three._

The date somehow morphed into a friendly get together for our dear little chef have taken it completely a different way from what Kirihara intended. She thought Kirihara-kun was referring to a platonic meet up. Truth be told, Sakuno is completely clueless when it comes to dating. She had been deprived from such experience because she's been dubbed as Echizen's girl since middle school (when they weren't even dating yet) and that title followed her to High school. No guy had the balls to try taking on the 'Ryuzaki challenge'. It was a silent, unspoken rule. To which said rule made Sakuno terribly insecure. She always thought something was wrong with her… Her best friend, Tomo-chan got asked out three times by different guys from what she known, and every girl in her class was taken out on at least one date.

Pretty much during High school, she never, ever went on a date. It hurts now that she knew why her High school life was so depressing. She doesn't blame Echizen-kun though. It was not like he has his arms draped around her and enforced that Sakuno was strictly off limits; it was just rumors…Rumors that follow her whenever and wherever she goes.

She is glad she is finally freed from those "Echizen's girl" chains. The emotional scars were never worth it however. Moreover, the wounds wrapped around her heart are still hurting. She still cared. Care enough to get hurt whenever she sees anything that reminded her of him anyways.

Tennis is one of those things. She stopped playing altogether Maybe once she's ready, Sakuno will take up the sport again. But right now, it's too painful. It's almost as painful as trusting her fragmented heart to another once more.

**—**

_The café_

_**—**_

Sakuno made sure to wake up earlier then usual to get to work before Niou-kun. As his temporary boss, she should make herself a good example of work ethic. Maybe once he sees how hard working she is, he will stop harassing her and respect her! The mahogany-haired girl smiled with pride. She takes her chef jacket and chef hat, putting them on and gets to work on today's pastry/sweets. She got the recipe to Sanada-san's cinnamon rolls and she's pumped to try it. The technique he used was a whole of a lot better than her is. She's excited to possibly use the same technique on different dessert as well.

"Hmm~" Sakuno hummed while looking for powdered sugar. Oh dear were they out? She should send her slave worker - *cough*Niou-kun*cough* - out to fetch ingredients once he get here. A wide grin spreads across her face. The little chef will work Niou-kun to the bone. She doesn't like taking advantage of people but with this sudden thrill of authority over a jackass, she will not live this chance down. Muwahahaha!

Sakuno gave up looking for the powdered sugar and decided to decorate the cake special for the day. She reaches for the pastry bag on the counter while designing the cake inside her head. Her hand touched something which feels like velvet. "Hm…?" The mahogany-haired girl looked to see what she grabbed. A jewelry box? Who would leave something like this here in the kitchen?

She opened the box and her face went into awe. It's the most beautiful necklace she has ever seen… Wait. She's seen this necklace before. But where?

The front door in front of the café rings, signaling that someone came in. Sakuno snapped her head out of the clouds, wandering out of the kitchen to see who came in. The café wasn't open yet so it's got to be one person, the new waiter who's working here. "Niou-kun?" She pushed the door open.

Niou took one glance at Sakuno then brushed her off and began to set up the café, getting it ready for customers. Sakuno knit her brows in confusion. She can tell by the look in his eyes that he's bitter about something… Should she ask him about it? She doesn't want the older male's attitude to affect the business. She and Niou-kun aren't that close though so it may not be in her place to say anything…

The mahogany-haired girl's face lit up with an idea. She could try to cheer the white-haired man up! "Niou-kun!" Sakuno smiles warmly. "Once you're finished would you care for some coffee with me? I've already finished all the morning work in the kitchen."

Niou stopped abruptly, casting his full attention to the young patisserie. "Since when were you so interested in me, Ryuzaki?" A sly smirk came to the man's lips, his tone smug and breaks off as something familiar which caused Sakuno to flinch. She purses her lips together, regretting getting more involved with the older man than she already has. "You're working for me and I've always wanted to be a good boss." That was her polite way of telling him to back off. She turned her back to him and goes to the coffee machine, getting the coffee ready. "How do you take your coffee? I personally prefer mocha latte," Sakuno hummed.

"Black is fine, boss," He replies in a low hiss. Sakuno winced, great he's angrier…

"A-Alright…"

Sakuno can hear her own heart beating in her chest along with her employee shuffling with getting chairs off the tables as silence lingers. She and Niou-kun just don't mix well together, there's always some form of tension between them and it makes Sakuno wish she could just get out of her protected shell and…do something. She does not know what but it isn't pleasant, that is what she knows for sure.

When the coffee finished, she poured the pot into two warm mugs, filling them up to the brim. One for Niou-kun and one for herself (with lots of sugar and cream). "It's ready," Sakuno announced, pacing to the closest table holding the two mugs by their handles.

"Hey wait you dumb broad-"

"EEK-!" The coffee spills over on Sakuno's skin, burning her forearm which makes her drop the mugs, making a mess everywhere. "A-Ah…" Sakuno crouches down to pick up the broken mug but was instantly scooped up off her feet and into strong arms, catching her completely off guard. "E-Eh?!"

"Stupid, if you pick up the pieces they'd cut you," Niou growled, setting the girl in a booth with comfy cushions. "I'll clean it up, your hands are too precious to mar," He continued then stretches her arm closer to him.

"I…- Wha…Niou-kun?" Sakuno's completely bewildered, finding it impossible to say anything coherent. Sakuno's eyes widen into plates as Niou brought her forearm to his mouth and began to lick the burn. What is he doing?! Almost immediately Sakuno yanks her arm away and held it close against her, guarding herself. This guy…what the heck did he want with her? Why was he being all nice and saying the most absurd things… Sakuno built up walls to protect herself; she won't be fooled by Niou-kun's sudden epiphany of kindness. Not now. Not ever.

"Ryuzaki…" He looked hurt. Sakuno wavered a little but her expression quickly hardened.

"Shut up," Sakuno snapped, her lips tighten in a line. "Get back to work and clean this mess up." The patisserie rose from the seating and quickly retreat into the kitchen. She rinsed her arm in cold water in the sink, feeling bad about what she said to her employee. "No…" She shakes her head. "At least now he'll know his place with me." She spoke softly, convincing herself.

In the middle of work Niou left the café, saying he had classes at the University and that a friend of his will take over his shift. He seem like he couldn't wait but to get out of the place. Sakuno couldn't blame him; she was being harsh on him earlier after all.

Later a man name Yagyuu Hiroshi-kun came to replace Niou. Sakuno informed him of what he has to do and deemed him as trustworthy after seeing how polite and gentlemanly he is. Sakuno couldn't believe someone this opposite of Niou-kun could be his best friend. They are an oddball match up if you asked her.

"Thank you for the coming in Yagyuu-kun. It was nice having you." Sakuno politely bows as thanks.

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses and nodded curtly. "Although it was short notice, I won't have a problem coming here to help out again Ryuzaki-san. It isn't in my nature to leave a woman to attend a business all by herself. …Excuse me to intrude but if you don't mind my asking, have you done something to Niou-kun?"

Sakuno blinked. "Um…" She doesn't want Yagyuu-kun to get mad at her for scolding Niou earlier today but Yagyuu is worried for his friend so it couldn't hurt. "I reminded Niou-kun of our Boss and Employee relationship after he…did some stuff. He didn't take too kindly to that."

Yagyuu went silent after that. He's known Niou for years, it isn't like his friend to act so immaturely to something as simple as that but then again, Niou Masaharu isn't simple. He's as complex as a jigsaw puzzle that would take the greatest minds to crack.

"I'll talk to him. I assure you I'll get his mind on the right track at work tomorrow, no need to worry any more Ryuzaki-san."

Sakuno smiled at Yagyuu's reassurance. "Thanks. Have a nice day Yagyuu-kun. I'll see you at the festival tomorrow."

"You too Ryuzaki-san." The gentleman waved goodbye to her then left the café.

**—**

******—**

"You like her don't you Niou-kun?" The man pushed his glasses up as he walks down the street, speaking to his best friend on his mobile phone.

"…Heh, nice observation genius! But not good enough. I love her."

Yagyuu stopped at his tracks. "Excuse me? You've known her for three days."

"Actually, I've known her years ago. She just doesn't remember me but I've loved her all this time…"

Yagyuu didn't know about this. It's astonishing… Is this the reason for why his friend has never been interested in other woman all these years? "How long?"

"Since our third year in middle school. You remember the demon couch Ryuzaki for Seigaku tennis team, right? Ryuzaki Sakuno is her granddaughter."

The man tilts his head. "Yes…I remember. How could I forget? Seigaku took the championship from us. But what does that have to do with Ryuzaki-san?"

The man on the other line grinned. "It's for me to know and for you to find out!"

"Hey wait Niou-kun-!" Yagyuu heard the dial tone. Ugh, he hung up!

**—**

**—**

Niou rested in bed staring up at the ceiling. The last thing he heard about Ryuzaki Sakuno was that she had gotten engaged to that Echizen brat. Niou waited for her infatuation towards Echizen to cease before going after her himself but the infatuation grew into dating status then boyfriends/girlfriends, and then engagement. Where did the time go? Where did his chance go? Waiting for her was completely worthless this whole time… She stood by Echizen and traveled around the world with him because of the brat's professionalism as a tennis star.

But now here she is with a cancelled engagement and she's right across the street from his University. Niou doesn't believe of the bullshit called fate or destiny but it was too good to be real. It was as if whatever higher being wanted them to be together so he won't lose his chance now. He'll keep coming at her until he knocks down those solid walls she built up to keep him out.

Watch out Ryuzaki Sakuno because unlike that idiot Echizen Ryoma, Niou will make your dreams come true. Man that sounded cliché. Niou chuckled, reminiscing on the time he fell for the little patisserie with a shattered heart.

**—**

_At the café during closing time_

_**—**_

Kirihara ran to the café as quickly as he could when his afternoon classes ended. He didn't want to miss his chance to see Sakuno at the end of work! Maybe he can help her with something or finally ask for her number! Even after the festival he still wants to keep in contact with her.

His eyes brighten as he sees a familiar figure closing up the front entrance of the little café. "Ryuzaki-chan hey!"

Sakuno twirled around, catching sight of the bright forest green-eyed man. "Kirihara-kun, hi." She smiled sweetly.

"Hi, yourself." It seems his grin is contagious because Sakuno's now smiling more brightly.

"Did you come for leftover sweets or something Kirihara-kun?"

"A-Ah, no um…I came for you-I-I mean!" He stammered, his face reddening in embarrassment. Oh geez, great just great! Way to act uncool around a pretty girl Kirihara Akaya! He mentally scolded himself. Sakuno giggled, enjoying the fact that for once she isn't the one with words caught in her throat. Even though she has just meet Kirihara recently, she feels very comfortable around him. He has his flaws but that's what makes him so relatable. He isn't perfect but he's trying his hardest to make something of himself.

"I understand Kirihara-kun." She reached out and places a cool hand on the bubbling boy's cheek. "Relax, you can say whatever you like around me, I won't get the wrong idea."

Kirihara smiled, his cheeks were still tinted pink. "Thanks, Ryuzaki-chan. I just wanted to get your number, if you're cool with that."

"Oh! I-I don't have a cell phone…" She admitted, embarrassed. "I'm sort of clumsy so I always lose it… It gets so frustrating that I gave up getting another one altogether."

"Oh…" Kirihara's shoulder slump in disappointment. "That's fine, I guess… But I know how you feel, my first phone got stolen and recently Tachibana's dog pissed on my older one! Keh, I was so pissed!"

Sakuno blinked a few times. "Pfft…" Small cracks of giggles escape her lips. "Hahaha…! Kirihara-kun is silly…"

Kirihara felt proud that he made her laugh.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you but how do you know Tachibana? I've never seen her hang out around girls before. Geh, that chick is like a she-man if you know what I mean," Kirihara grimaced.

"Ah… I've known her since middle school. She and I went to different schools though." Sakuno smiled halfheartedly. She doesn't like to reminisce on the past. "Really…?" Kirihara furrow his brows.

Sakuno nodded. "Yes. I use to go to Seishun Gakuen."

Seishun Gakuen… The tennis team of that school beat Rikkai in the Nationals… The team's couch is Ryuzaki-sensei… The connections quickly form into his mind. Ryuzaki Sakuno is Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter! The same one he met in a few occasions at that one tennis camp years ago. She was nice to him, is this why he's so attracted to her?

The raven-haired man took a deep breath. He needs to confirm this.

"Are you Couch Ryuzaki's granddaughter?"

Sakuno's eyes widen. She hasn't been called that in years. "U-Um yes. How do you know Kirihara-kun?"

Kirihara laughed nervously. "U-Um I was on the Rikkai tennis team in middle school! We met at the Invitational Camp. Wow, seven years since then, huh? It's a small world."

Rikkai? Memories flood into Sakuno's mind. Oh, that's right… she remembered dressing Kirihara's wound a few times in the nurse office. He treated her kind of roughly but now seeing how Kirihara-kun grew up, he seems warmer than before. Less childish but still kept a hint of a childish charm in a mature way. "I remember now…" Talk about a blast to the past!

"Y-Yeah…" Kirihara rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the side. "Since I have the chance, I want to thank you for taking care of me when I was hurt. I really appreciate it."

"Ah… I finally receive a thank you after seven years. A bit delayed ne Kirihara-kun?" She teased, making his face turn red. "Sh-Shaddup you… Can I walk you home Ryuzaki-chan? Y-You know to show you how much I appreciate your help."

Sakuno glanced at her wrist watch. It is pretty late. "Well…if you don't mind…"

"It will be my pleasure!"

**—**

note: Oh dear Sakuno-chan, we find out you have trusting issues with men now, hm? Also, I've decided to turn this fic into a multi-chapter! Rejoice! :) I'll try to update once or twice a week, if not then I have something holding me up so please be patient I'll try to make each chapter longer too so if I start to get lazy, don't be afraid to give me a good scolding. **And be sure to vote in my poll.**

**word count:** 2,855


End file.
